Post War Story Arc
by HPFangirl71
Summary: Harry's got a pocket full of Galleons and an itch to scratch... He finds someone unexpeted to itch it for him. This story completely ignores parts of the Epilogue! This is a slash fic w/ explicit content. Also contains Prostitution. No flaming please!
1. Part1: Meeting in Knockturn Alley

**Meeting In Knockturn Alley by HPFangirl71**

Harry slunk quietly down the back streets of Knockturn Alley. He was trolling, on the lookout for the young male prostitutes that frequented these streets nightly. He knew that his presence here was wrong but he had a secret fetish for men. This preference for handsome wizards Harry hid from the public eye. His marriage to Ginny Weasley a well rehearsed charade that he played convincingly.

Harry turned another corner and spotted just what he'd been seeking. A group of three men was standing in front of a seedy motel. Two of the men had dark wavy hair while the other sported an all too familiar shade of blonde. The familiarity of it sent a nauseous wave of nostalgia straight into the pit of Harry's stomach. It couldn't be… it just couldn't be Malfoy. As he reached the men, he realized with dread that he'd been right. The man's clothes were a bit shabbier and the face slightly gaunt but the sharp pointed features were unmistakably Malfoy.

Harry tried ducking from view, realizing he'd been too late. Malfoy had seen him and was now fast approaching.

"Well, if it isn't the great savior of the wizarding world… out slumming are we?" he said with a sneer.

Harry was surprised that Draco had maintained his good looks despite an obvious lack of care.

"Look who's talking Malfoy! I wasn't expecting to see you here either."

"Since you were the one who had my father's fortune confiscated Potter, it shouldn't really come as a surprise now should it."

Harry looked at him and saw anger simmering within his eyes. The war had obviously stripped him of his riches but he'd clung tightly to the hatred he'd had all those years at Hogwarts.

"Look Malfoy I'm sorry things are the way they are but the past can't be undone." Harry replied simply.

"I don't need your pity Potter. I get along just fine, better than most." Draco retorted bitterly.

"Maybe I can help…" Harry whispered across the chasm of silence that now descended upon them.

"How exactly do you plan to do that?" Malfoy asked him curiously.

"I have a pocket full of Galleons and an itch that needs scratching." Harry said in a seductively low voice.

Malfoy looked at him apprehensively, before kneeling shamefully to the ground. His hands trembling as he undid Harry's jeans from around his aching cock. Harry felt a heady sense of power as Draco's long tapered fingers began milking his erection. He let out a low moan as he felt the moist heat of Draco's lips swallowing him whole. He began pumping his cock roughly between a pair of beautiful lips, his hand fisting pale blonde locks. Draco's tongue swiped greedily along the length of his member as he slid it expertly down his throat. This was even more fantastic than Harry had imagined. As he came in quick spurts, he knew having this kind of power over Malfoy was worth all the Galleons in the world…


	2. Part2: Getting the Upper Hand

**Post War Story Arc by HPFangirl71**

**Part 2: Getting the Upper Hand**

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled through the milling crowd.

He could see the blonde man slipping down Knockturn Alley as he spoke. He turned surreptitiously into the dingy alleyway and yelled the man's name again. He watched as Malfoy reluctantly turned around to acknowledge him.

"What the hell do you want Potter?" he said in a snide tone.

Harry pulled him aside into the doorway of an abandoned building.

"I thought maybe we could discuss what happened between us last time." Harry said in a low tone.

"If you think I'm giving you another blowjob in the middle of the street you're sorely mistaken!" the arrogant blonde spat out venomously. "You were just lucky the last time; a man will do desperate things when he hasn't eaten in two days."

Harry closed the gap of space between them, his hand on the small of Draco's back. His breath was hot against Draco's cool skin and Harry inhaled the clean soapy scent of the man's hair as well.

"What if I said I could guarantee you won't go hungry again…?" Harry questioned him.

"I'd say what the bloody hells the catch." was Malfoy's reply.

"No catch really, you just have to do more of what you did for me last time."

Harry pressed his groin up against the curve of Malfoy's arse to drive home his point. His hand swirled languidly up and down the man's spine. He felt Draco tense but he never attempted to move away.

"Well your offer sucks Potter, because it sounds like the same old offer I've been offered at least a dozen times a day working the streets of this alley. What makes you think your so special?" his remark was snide and his sneer callously cold.

"Well have any of them offered to help get you off these dingy streets?"

Harry watched as curiosity and hope clouded the stormy grey eyes.

"You see I'll put you up in a flat, not a flat here in the alley either. I'll put you up in muggle London with clothes, food, and hell I'll even give you a house elf, it'll be almost like before the war won't it?"

Harry knew how tempting his offer was and he watched as Malfoy struggled to contain his excitement at the very idea of it. He came around to face Malfoy and continued in that cool seductive tone.

"In return you will fuck me whenever and however I please. Your body will belong to me. There will be no more tricks performed in this alley and no playful trysts formed in smoky nightclubs. You will be mine to fuck exclusively."

He looked Malfoy up and down with a leering grin before he again continued with a cocky edge dripping along his voice.

"I'm going to go check into that hotel down there. I'll pay for the room for all night. If you want what I offered you then you'll follow me. You prove your worth all this trouble tonight and by tomorrow you'll be in your own flat once again."

Harry knew his offer was too good to pass up. He also knew he shouldn't be reveling in the power he now wielded over his former nemesis but he couldn't seem to help himself. This feeling of power and control was like an aphrodisiac. He walked down the cobblestone street and heard Malfoy's tentative steps start from just behind him. He quickened his pace and was soon checking himself into the hotel while its attendant tripped over himself to serve him. He sent an owl home letting Ginny know not to wait up for him, and then he accepted the room's plastic keycard. He thrilled at the knowledge of what would take place in that very room.

He pressed the door securely closed as they entered the room and then placed the keycard on a nearby desk. He turned toward Malfoy and with a brusque unaffected manner, he barked his first commandment.

"Take your clothes off!" he ordered.

"Boy you don't waste any time now do you?" Malfoy cried out in only slight protest.

"I told you, I own you, you do what I say."

Harry watched, as the man looked him sneeringly in the eye for just a moment before complying. He began hastily undressing and threw his clothes into the desk's matching chair. Harry's eyes raked over Draco's naked form, drinking in his obvious beauty. The man was thin yet still seemed rather fit. Harry's eyes perused Draco's cock, he was amazed to find the man's endowment to be more than adequate, and this pleased Harry immensely. Harry could tell tonight would be enjoyable and knew he'd made the right decision in offering Draco this deal. Yes, making Draco into his personal sex toy would prove to be very enjoyable indeed**…**


	3. Part3: Becoming a Kept Man

**Post War Story Arc by HPFangirl71**

**Part 3: Becoming a Kept Man**

Draco lay quietly awake within the dimly lit room, pondering the events of the evening. Potter had left shortly after using Draco's body to pleasure himself multiple times with the promise that he'd return in the morning to bring Draco to his new flat. It seemed the wizarding hero owned several rentals in the muggle district and it was there that Draco would be kept.

Draco felt nothing but disgust as he thought of the rough way he'd allowed Potter to use his body. He felt sick knowing how he'd used his own mouth to pleasure the man in the shower before he'd left to go home to his adoringly clueless wife. Draco had known that this arrangement with Potter wouldn't be pleasant but he hadn't realized just how much of his pride he'd be handing over to the powerful man.

Draco rolled out of the hotel bed, which comfortable as it was, seemed tainted by the acts of earlier. He went straight to the bathroom to take his third shower of the evening but even hot water and copious amounts of soap couldn't rid his body of the dirty feeling that clung to every pore. He winced at the pain within his arse; Potter's idea of a good time had been to take Draco without any lubing or stretching and for that Draco was now paying the price. He'd had rough johns before but none as crude or heartless as Potter but really what had he expected. Potter only saw him one way, as a Deatheater scum who deserved nothing but punishing.

As Draco exited the shower, his eyes came upon the image of himself in the large vanity mirror. The image taunted him with its look of defeat, this wasn't what he'd wanted to become but losing his family's fortune had left him no other options. The black mark upon his forearm guaranteed he'd never get a job anywhere so now he'd been forced to sell the one thing he had that people still wanted, his body… Tears threatened to form in his eyes but he quickly pushed them back, the last thing he needed was to let anyone including Potter break him. He walked back into the main room and wrapped himself tightly within the warm comforter, willing himself to sleep so he could just forget…

Sunlight stung his eyes as Draco felt himself being roused out of sleep by a pair of rough hands. The only thing that made him awaken was the tantalizing smell of bacon lingering in the air. Sitting up he saw Potter sitting on the edge of the bed, a room service tray was sitting nearby and sure enough, there was not only bacon but also eggs, home fries, and what was sure to be hot tea. The smell of the warm food was heaven to Draco's senses and brought an unwilling smile to his lips.

"You brought me breakfast." he commented quietly.

"Its part of the deal, I provide for your needs and you provide for mine." Harry replied in a clipped precise manner.

His words quickly diminished the smile upon Draco's lips; he should have known better, Potter was only keeping his part of their unwritten contract, nothing more. Either way, the food enticed Draco to leave the warmth of the covers. Draco crawled out of the bed, unashamed of his naked form as he dove greedily into the tray. He hadn't eaten anything the night before and it had been a long time since he'd seen this much food. Harry watched him curiously but Draco paid him no mind.

"After you eat we'll go to the flat so we can get you settled. I brought you some clean clothes; the ones you were wearing yesterday were abysmal so I had them thrown out." Harry again said in that brusque manner he seemed to reserve for Malfoy.

Draco ate every last bite on the plate, the tight full feeling within his stomach a long forgotten memory. He took the clothing that Potter produced and began dressing. The luxurious and expensive feeling of silk and cashmere was a foreign one after so long of going without. He was shocked when Potter actually reached out to help him button up the shirt. He looked nervously up at the man and saw a glimmer of kindness hiding within the hard emerald-green eyes. Harry pulled back from his intent gaze, hiding the tiny glimpse by informing him that they were in a hurry.

Draco was side apparated with Potter from the dismal alleyway in front of the hotel. Draco barely had time for a backward glimpse at the streets he'd called home for more than two years. He knew he was headed toward a new life but regardless of its amount of comfort and luxury, he was quite certain it wouldn't be that much different from the one he was leaving behind…


	4. Part4: Settling In

**Post War Story Arc by HPFangirl71**

**Part 3: Settling In…**

Draco looked around the flat that Potter had brought him to. It seemed comfortable and well furnished. They were only in the flat a few minutes before a house elf appeared out of nowhere. The creature was quick to address Potter with complete and utter reverence.

"Master Potter, Dabney is honored to serve you sir. Is I to be getting you anything?" the tiny creature squeaked out in greeting.

"Dabney I didn't call you here to serve me, actually you will be serving a new master, master Malfoy. You will do anything he asks just as if it were my own orders." Potter informed the elf in a quiet yet commanding voice.

"But master Potter… Malfoy is a known Deatheater. Is master sure he is wanting Dabney to serve such a wizard?" the elf asked boldly, ignoring the fact that Draco was actually standing in the same room and could hear every word he said.

"I am quite aware of Malfoy's status as a Deatheater but you will still serve him just as if he was Mrs. Potter or myself, understand?"

The elf still looked a bit put out by having to serve a former Deatheater but nonetheless she would obey her master. The elf gave a slight bow of acknowledgement before Potter dismissed her and with a pop, she disappeared.

"Pretty uppity house elf you've got there Potter, sure she'll actually listen to me." Draco said to fill the uneasy silence.

"It's her job, of course she will." Harry stated in a matter of fact tone.

Draco knew he was right but it didn't make the embarrassment any easier to bear, even the house elves knew of his fall from grace.

"Speaking of jobs…" Potter said as he approached Draco, pressing his groin suggestively against Draco's backside.

Draco tensed just a bit at the man's closeness but knew he had no choice in the matter. Potter was right this was his job now. It was a job not much better than the one he had had in Diagon Alley. He never flinched as Potter reached around to undo his belt.

"Remove you trousers, I want to take you right here." he whispered into Draco's ear.

Reluctantly Draco complied with the man's wishes, removing his trousers and allowing himself to be pushed roughly down onto the couch. Potter released his own cock and Draco felt it pressing urgently against his arse cheek. Draco's belt still in hand, Potter reared the leather strap back and spanked the man's bared arse. Draco yelped in surprise at the first of the many slaps upon his derriere, but then bit his lower lip so he wouldn't cry out. Potter kept up the assault for several minutes until he had Malfoy's arse a pretty shade of pink with those tiny welts. He rubbed his hand over the bruised area before shoving his already leaking cock abruptly into Malfoy's hole. Draco had everything he could do to hold back his pained cries. He felt the stinging of Potter's assault upon his arse, the man's cock stretching and tearing at his hole quite cruelly.

Potter pulled at Malfoy's hair as he shoved himself further into the man's entrance. Draco heard the moans of pleasure escaping the man's mouth and it sickened him inside. Potter's lips laid down a multitude of nips and bites along the crook of Draco's neck. He plunged repeatedly into Draco's body, until finally he was unable to hold back any longer. He spilled his release within the confines of Malfoy's body with one final rough shove and fell panting atop the man. Draco didn't move he just lay still beneath Potter, waiting for him to leave. Sure enough, Potter got up, adjusting his trousers and refusing to look Malfoy's way.

"You should find everything you need here but if not let Dabney know and she'll get it for you. I'll be by after work before I go home." he said in that clipped unemotional voice just before he Apparated out of sight.

Draco rolled over, his own half-erect cock ignored as he took in his new surroundings. Harry Potter hadn't left a handful of galleons on the side table but the brusque manner in which he had taken Draco and then left made it all too clear that he thought of Draco as nothing more than a prostitute and his personal property. Draco Malfoy had sold himself to the highest bidder; he had in fact sold himself to the very man responsible for putting him on the streets in the first place. Anger and loathing threatened to consume him. As Draco moved about the flat, showering and dressing, he was surprised to find that Potter wasn't the one his anger was targeting. Instead, he slowly realized that he despised himself more than he ever could Harry Potter…


	5. Part5: Discovering Potter's Secrets

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, I promise the next one will be much longer to make up for it! Enjoy!

**Post War Story Arc by HPFangirl71**

**Part 5: Discovering Potter's Secrets**

Weeks passed and Draco fell into a routine with Potter. The man usually came to visit him in the early mornings, just after work and every Saturday evening, his visits were comfortingly predictable if anything. Draco had even grown into the habit of preparing himself with lube and stretching charms before one of Potter's visits. It made him feel even more like a dirty whore, almost as if he looked forward to the man's company while Draco's only real motive was in saving himself unneeded discomfort. He knew for sure that Harry liked that he was always ready for him. It made him feel as if Draco were more submissive to his perverse desires and that made him feel more in control.

True to his word, Potter kept Draco very well, buying him the best clothes and food that money could buy. He was even prone to bringing the man luxurious presents that seemed to Draco to go far beyond their original agreement. He wondered at these trifles, which seemed more in keeping for a kept mistress than they were for a paid whore. Draco concluded that Potter's conscience gnawed pitifully at him and thus he made these small gestures to assuage his own impending guilt. Draco never complained, in fact reveling in the gifts of Belgian chocolates, books, and expensive toiletries. The luxurious lifestyle was a relief to him after the years barely subsisting in Knockturn Alley.

Other than the gifts though, Harry was still his usually crude self to Draco. He still liked to take the man roughly and perversely. The Chosen One had many kinks that Draco had become privy to only just recently. Harry was regularly prone to spanking, biting, scratching, and hair pulling all of which Draco had no problems enduring. Those were normal kinks but the wizarding community's Head Auror also had a dark side, which was far more twisted. This darker Harry liked seeing Draco effeminately dressed while bound and bowing at his feet so he could fuck the man's mouth savagely with his cock. Even that wasn't that bad, in fact Draco had even come across those types before.

No… Potter had a side even more twisted than that, especially considering his position in the community. It seems that Harry was nefariously obsessed with Draco's mark. He reveled in the menacing tattoo upon the pale skin of the blonde's forearm. It frightened Draco whenever the man would speak Parseltongue, somehow bringing the snake to life. Harry became increasingly turned on by the mark obeying his commands. He would then turn on Malfoy by beating him into submission with a small handheld whip. Luckily for Draco, Harry rarely allowed himself to indulge in his darker perversity. He tried hard to maintain the image the community upheld of him but he wasn't nearly as saintly as they all thought he was. Only Draco knew about this darker side of Potter and it was surprisingly intriguing to him. Potter wasn't perfect after all and having Draco kept here, hidden away in this muggle flat proved that…


	6. Part6: An Unexpected Moment

**Post War Story Arc by HPFangirl71**

**Chapter 6:An Unexpected Moment**

"Malfoy, where the hell are you?" Harry said in a slightly slurred voice as he emerged from the floo.

Draco stepped out of the kitchen looking surprised at Potter's sudden appearance. It was a Friday night and he usually didn't get visits from Potter on these evenings. The man preferred to spend this time with his family, pretending to be the ever-doting father and husband.

"Potter… I wasn't expecting you," Draco quickly mumbled as he came forward to take Harry's coat.

Potter shrugged him off before settling himself onto the sofa. He bellowed to Dabney to bring him some Firewhiskey and when the elf appeared with a nearly full bottle and two small glasses, Harry reached out only for the bottle. He uncorked it and took a rather large swig of the amber liquid inside. Draco wasn't quite certain what to do next since Potter had never come to his flat in such a state of drunkenness before. Without any other surefire options, he chose to sit quietly next to the man, waiting for him to bark out more orders.

Harry waved Dabney away, and then turned toward Draco who still sat next to him. He put an arm around the blonde before taking another swig from the bottle's quickly disappearing contents.

"Did you come here just to get pissed or am I to be of service to you this evening?" Draco questioned the man, unable to keep quiet any longer.

Potter looked at him and smiled. Without a word, he finally took off his jacket and threw it aside. After another swig from the nearly empty bottle, he finally spoke.

"My wife's having an affair, can you believe that?"

Draco couldn't believe the man had the audacity to seem upset and put out by his wife's indiscretions, especially after everything that had happened between them over the past few months.

"Maybe she has the right," he said in a low whisper.

Harry turned to face him and Draco knew he'd said the wrong thing.

"The right… You think she has the right to be sneaking around behind my back!"

Draco saw a look of rage clouding the man's face but he refused to take part in Potter's pity party, especially when the man didn't deserve it.

"Why not? After all, you are doing it to her"

"No I'm not!" Harry's eyes flashed with barely controlled anger. "We had an agreement when we married! I'm allowed my dalliances in Knockturn Alley; she's the only one who knows about my fetish for men and she allows it,"

"So she knows about me…" Draco said in quiet surprise.

Harry's demeanor seemed to calm just a bit when he spoke.

"No… not exactly. You she might not be so understanding about."

Draco gave him a curious stare. He then felt Harry's hands pulling at his waist and the man's mouth nipping at his collarbone.

"There's always been something about you… Something that's always drawn me in…"

Harry's words were soft and barely audible.

Draco felt Potter's fingers invading his trousers, wrapping snakelike around his limp cock.

"Its Longbottom" he whispered quietly into Draco's ear.

"Longbottom? What's Longbottom got to do with anything?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry pulled himself away from Draco and took another gulp of Firewhiskey.

"Longbottom's the one Ginny's having an affair with and I think she might leave me for him, but at least I still have you…"

Before Draco could think of a reply, Potter did the strangest thing. Putting the bottle down on the floor, he took Draco's face within his hands. Cupping his cheek with an unusual amount of tenderness, his mouth touched Draco's lips. Draco felt shocked by the intimacy of this contact. It was the one unsaid rule between he and Potter… they never kissed. Now that's exactly what they were doing, their lips entangling in a tentative dance. Potter's lips were warm and wet, his tongue pressing eagerly within Draco's mouth. Potter's hand slid up behind Draco's head, softly fingering the man's blonde locks.

Draco felt his groin harden with every bit of tenderness Potter was displaying. The sensations were confusing but also excitable. Potter broke away from the kiss as Draco's groin brushed up against his thigh. He seemed confused himself but instead of stopping, he began unbuttoning Malfoy's shirt, pulling it open as he went. Harry's hands caressed softly over the scars hidden beneath the fabric, scars that Potter himself had placed there so long ago. The man's mouth peppered the marred flesh with kisses before finding a nipple and suckling at the sensitive spot, causing Draco to moan in pleasure.

Draco pushed a hand down the front of Potter's trousers, pulling at the man's erection while grinding himself up against Potter's body. They both pulled away to remove the rest of their clothes. Neither said a word as they explored one another's naked bodies.

Potter pushed Malfoy down onto his back upon the couch, pulling his thighs apart. He bent over to lick a stripe down the underside of Malfoy's cock, making him moan again. Harry smiled knowingly as he let his tongue invade Malfoy's puckered hole. His hands reaching out to fist the man's cock. He delighted in making him squirm with pleasure as his tongue continued plundering the man's body.

Draco wasn't sure just what was happening between them but he wondered if it might last beyond tonight but he was doubtful. Most likely, it was just Potter feeling vulnerable and the drunken state he was in that had him behaving in such a manner but still, Draco let himself revel in the moment. It didn't really matter that it was Potter making him feel like this, only that Draco hadn't felt such feelings of caring or excitement from anyone in a very long time. It didn't take long before he found himself wanting Potter to fuck him.

"Merlin Potter… It feels so good… but I want to feel your cock inside of me. Fuck me Please…,"

Harry seemed pleased at Draco's begging. He positioned himself between the other man's thighs and whispered a lubricating charm. His cock slipped easily past Draco's willing hole. As he pumped slowly in and out of the man's body, his lips were again upon Draco's mouth. This was an altogether new feeling that Malfoy was arousing within him, yet it seemed so comforting and familiar. Malfoy's hands were embracing him, holding him close, and pulling him nearer as he matched Harry's thrusts with eagerness. They were both groaning with the pleasure of this experience.

Harry took Malfoy's cock within his hand and twisted the head expertly. With only a few short strokes, he had Malfoy cumming upon his fingertips. Harry lifted his hand to his mouth and suckled at Malfoy's release upon his digits. He then pressed his lips hard against Malfoy's mouth, forcing the man to taste himself. Harry expected resistance but instead, he was met with more willing eagerness. Draco's tongue shot forward into Harry's mouth, hot and brazen. The blonde seemed almost hungry for this contact between them and it delighted Harry, as he pumped harder and deeper into the man. It was only a matter of a few minutes more before Harry himself was cumming hard into Malfoy's body.

Tired and sated, Harry fell easily into the man's warming embrace. Draco's fingers were running gently through Harry's messy sweat laden hair and Harry found it quite soothing. The two men lay entwined, their breath coming out quietly hushed.

"Why does she want to leave me?" Harry whispered into the solitude of silence surrounding them.

Draco looked down at the man lying upon his chest, a flash of vulnerability all too evident within his emerald eyes.

"I don't know… but she's a fool" Draco replied in a whisper.

Harry let out a soft chuckle at Draco's comment before snuggling deep into the man's arms and drifting off to sleep. Meanwhile, Draco lay there silently awake, thinking of what had just happened between he and Potter… quietly thinking and wishing that it would happen again.


	7. Part7:Feelings Awakened

**Post War Story Arc by HPFangirl71**

**Chapter 7: Feelings Awakened**

Sunlight filtered through the window and Draco blinked the sleep from his eyes. Sometime in the early morning hours, Potter had awoken, dragged Draco into the bedroom and promptly demanded a blow job from him. Draco had of course complied only to be surprised at Potter's reaction. After blowing his load, the man had pulled Draco up into his arms, seeking out his lips once again. Their mouths had meshed together and Potter's hands had been insistent and needy just like the previous night.

Draco turned to snuggle into the crook of Potter's embrace and heard a low moan escape the sleeping man's lips. Last night and this morning had been dreamlike and he knew that as soon as Potter re-awoke the fantasy would be shattered. He let a finger drift up and trace a path across the man's lips, Potter responded by burying his face into Draco's hair and pulling him further into his possessive hold. Draco felt warmed throughout and his heart ached for this to be real. He felt a single silent tear fall from his eye just before he snuggled deep within Potter's strong muscular arms.

Sitting at his desk, Harry pressed his head within his hands in an agitated nervous manner. He'd gone to Malfoy's flat last night after Ginny had told him about her and Neville, it was the last place he should have gone and he knew it now. He and Malfoy had ended up in bed together but that wasn't the worst part, for he'd had sex with the man on numerous occasions. No the thing that had him so upset was the fact that he'd broken his own rule of no kissing. It was the one thing keeping Malfoy in his place, a constant reminder that they weren't a real couple. That he was in fact nothing more than Malfoy's employer and now that facade was broken.

When he'd awoken this morning, he'd found himself holding Malfoy tightly against his chest, his face buried in a mass of sweet smelling blonde hair. The guilt and regret had washed over him almost immediately. This was Malfoy for crying out loud, he couldn't treat him as an equal or he'd lose any footing he had in their relationship. He'd extracted himself from the sleeping man and quickly dressed, refusing to wake him, not wanting to face the inevitable confrontation while his head was pounding from the previous night's alcoholic bender. Instead, he'd come straight into the office. He'd donned the extra uniform he kept in a closet here and was now attempting to get some paperwork done.

An attempt was all it was amounting to at the moment... His mind was constantly coming back to his tryst with Malfoy. He'd been shocked to find that waking up with his arms wrapped around the man hadn't felt as odd as it should have, it had actually felt warm and comforting. Comfortable was another word that sprang to mind, something he hadn't felt with Ginny in a very long time. Ginny… Merlin, what had he been thinking last night? The way he and Malfoy had been together had been tantamount to having an affair.

Sure, he and Gin had an agreement, Harry provided for their family and saw to her needs and she overlooked his trips to Knockturn alley knowing why it was he went there. Having Draco secretly kept in an apartment in muggle London had already been pushing the envelope, seeing as Ginny knew how Harry felt about the younger Malfoy. Their final school years had been fraught with fights over Harry's obsession with the sexy blonde. He wondered just how understanding Ginny would be if she were to find out Harry was keeping Malfoy as a paid whore. Then again, it seemed that Ginny too was having her dalliances behind Harry's back and that the marriage was well on its way to ending. Longbottom could have her if he wished, Harry had sired his share of the Weasley brood that guaranteed him a place forever within the family he so loved. He had Malfoy to see to his other needs; perhaps he didn't need a wife after all…

What he needed was to have his head examined instead. He was supposed to be working and all he could think of was the softness of Draco's lips, his long tapered fingers so willingly reaching out for Harry, and that hard yet pliable body of his submitting beneath Harry's own muscular frame. Again, he shut his eyes tight and tried hard to concentrate on something else. Glancing down at the arrest report he was supposedly filling out, his ears suddenly filled with the sounds of last night. Draco' soft pleading mewls… bloody hell… he was getting completely hard lusting over a man who was nothing but a common streetwalker!

What in the name of Godric, was he doing here? It wouldn't pay for him to be getting all sappy over Malfoy of all people. He could have the man anytime he wanted and for Merlin's sake, that was good enough… wasn't it? He didn't need kisses or cuddling from the likes of that prat, all he needed was a good fucking and he could demand that anytime he wanted, he didn't need anything else! What went on last night between him and Malfoy hadn't changed a damn thing! Silently, Harry sat there trying to convince himself of just that. Surreptitiously his hand pressed downward into the uncomfortable hardness that was his erection and the unbidden thoughts of his night with Malfoy returned once again. Finally, Harry relented and gave into the barrage of thoughts plaguing his mind. With a bit of reluctance he gave up, casting a quick locking and silencing charm toward the office door, a hand slipping into his robes furtively to wank himself…


End file.
